


Heated glances across the ballroom

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the coronation Elsa and Anna reconnect in more ways than one, NSFW. Elsanna incest. DLDR. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated glances across the ballroom

Heated glances  
Across the ballroom  
Careful whispers  
Mentioning bedroom

Sisterly seduction  
It's the game that we play  
If you win or lose  
Doesn't matter today

Your every brush  
Goosebumps on my skin  
Every obscene word  
Makes my head spin

During the banquet  
Your hand under the table  
Touching my skin  
I am almost unstable

In the heat of the ball  
The royal couple  
Excuse themselves  
Planning to snuggle

In the darkest corner  
Well-hidden chamber  
Walls are so thick  
Away from the danger

Our bodies are bare  
Embrace so tight  
Alone at last  
This is our night

Your touch is so heavenly  
Tongue so skillful  
I am starting to burn  
This pleasure is sinful

Exploring each other  
No barriers between  
My feelings for you  
Don't feel unclean


End file.
